Fight For Life
by StandingAloneInACrowdedRoom
Summary: Reid is deathly ill and the team must try to help him! PenXReid established. Mentions of JJXMorgan, PrentissXHotch.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Reid's Pain

**A/N: Hey guys! It's me! Yep, okay anyways I had an account on here before. I was for a while and I can't find my info, so I'm back! This story is Reidcentric. Anywho! DISCLAIMER!**

**ME: I own criminal minds!**

**REID: Nope, you don't sorry! **

**ME: Aww. Shucks. **

_Reid's POV_

I woke up to my head throbbing. It was nothing different from the normal, but it was still a bit unnerving. I rolled out of bed and reached for my glasses. I couldn't be bothered with contacts this morning. I checked the clock and silently cursed. I was going to be late, but at this moment, I didn't care. My cell phone rang; it was Garcia. "Hey Spence, I was just calling to check on you. You're late this morning." she informed me, concern heavy in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Penelope. I just overslept, I'll - uh - be there soon." I hung up the phone quickly and gathered my things. I put in my contacts and put on my sunglasses. Dashing out the door, I tried not to give the headache and neck pain a second thought. I arrived at the BAU quickly and entered. I tried to keep a normal but quick pace, ready for the chastising I would receive for being late. But as I entered the conference room and everyone turned to face me, it never came. Hotch was the first one to speak.

"Reid, are you okay? Are you having another headache?" he asked, stepping beside me.

"Wha -? Oh!" I removed the glasses. "No, sorry I just forgot I had them on." I squinted at the bright light, but tried to brush it off. I started to feel dizzy as I sat down in a chair. "Whoa, head rush." I mumbled, dropping my head to my hands. Morgan knelt down beside me.

"Hey Pretty Boy, you okay? Dou you think you can stand the airplane ride?" he asked in a soothing tone. I nodded and slowly stood up.

" Let's go. Morgan, you can brief Reid about the case on the plane. Reid, go see Garcia and tell her we're leaving. The rest of you, get your stuff and let's go. Wheels up in 30!" Hotch ordered. I headed off towards Garcia's techie cave and shook the wave of nausea that hit me.

"Spence!" Penelope shouted, jumping up as I entered the room. "Hey baby. How're you feeling? You look green." she gasped.

"Gee, thanks, honey." I scowled at my girlfriend. "I'm fine. Hotch just wanted me to tell you that we're leaving. I have to go, okay? I'll be alright." I whispered, kissing her on the cheek as I left. It took all the strength I had not to fall down. I was so weak and I could feel the sweat dripping down my face. By the time I got to the plane, everyone was looking at me, their mouths agape. "What?" I whispered, trying not to fall down.

"Reid, maybe you should stay with Garcia this time. You look sick and you probably shouldn't fly." Hotch instructed.

I shook my head and sat down. I was going on the case if I had to be dragged there. The plane took off and so did my stomach. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. I threw up until I couldn't anymore and I fell back against the wall and moaned. My head was pounding and my stomach wasn't doing much better. I stood up and flushed the toilet, staggering out of the room. I tripped an nearly fell, only to be caught by Morgan. He lowered me to the couch and I instantly curled up in a ball. A moan escaped my lips and I shivered. I had never been sick like this before. Suddenly, darkness appeared around the edges of my vision and I fought to stay conscious. It was no use and within a few minutes, I succumbed to the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Hospital

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back! Chapter 2 was on my phone, I just have to find time to update. Lolyncut, you're correct, he didn't eat anything, but that's not what's wrong with him! This is kinda short.**

_Morgan's POV_

"Reid. REID! Wake up! C'mon man, don't do this!" I shook Reid gently, trying to get him awake. I felt his forehead. He was burning up. "DAMMIT! SOMEBODY GET ME A COLD CLOTH NOW!" Rossi sprang into action, dashing to the plane's kitchen. He returned a moment later with the cloth.

"Here you go. What's wrong with him?" Rossi asked as the rest of the team gathered around. I shook my head as Reid let out a low pained moan.

"Hey. Reid? You awake?" I asked, hopeful.

"M-Morgan? My neck hurts. Ow, my head..." he whispered. He tried to sit up, but couldn't. "My head feels...foggy. Can't...think straight..."

I kept the cloth on his head and had Prentiss run his symptoms through a medical database. "Looks like it could be Meningitis. He's got a lot of the symptoms. We need to get him to a doctor now." The plane landed and we rushed him to the hospital. Garcia met us there, crying when she saw Reid. I flinched visibly when the doctor performed a spinal tap and Garcia stayed with him as well.

"Oh Reid. My poor Reid." Garcia whispered. I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"He's a fighter, Garcia. He'll be fine."

**Yeah, like I said, short. Next one will be longer!**


End file.
